Queen Hedrian
is the queen of the Vader Clan, ruling over their battle against the Denziman. After the fall of her group, she is later found and forced to become a servant working for the Machine Empire Black Magma against Sun Vulcan. Biography Some time after abandoning Vader Castle, Hedrian ultimately became frozen in ice and drifted towards the North Pole, where her body was discovered by Führer Hell Saturn of the Machine Empire Black Magma. Knowing of her and having problems dealing with Sun Vulcan, a Sentai squad created in association with the Guardians of World Peace, who had tried to discover his actions in the past, he created a mechanical heart and uses it to revive Hedrian in order to assist his organization. Though initially confused about why she had returned, Hell Saturn gives Hedrian the position of assisting Black Magma by allowing her to perform magic and sacrifices to appease his great leader, the Black Sun God, which she gratefully accepts. However, Hedrian quickly started to take over day-to-day commands within Black Magma and reshape the organization in her own image. She started to guide the development of the Monger creations of the group while at the same time becoming obsessed in doing things that she wanted on a whim against her leader's will, including stealing jewelry or the latest fashion for herself so no one else would have it. When the leader of Hell Saturn's Zero Girls was killed in a Sun Vulcan attack, she quickly summoned Amazon Killer, one of her own contacts within the galaxy, to become the new leader of his female warrior corp in her place, further shaping Black Magma to her own desires. Hedrian's control of Black Magma tightened to a point that even Hell Saturn complained that she was having a greater influence on what the organization did than he did, but was forced to merely put up with it due to her power. During one particular incident, Queen Hedrian nearly became overwhelmed and sickened due to the awakening of a supremely powerful descendant of planet Denzi. This descendant, Himiko Kitazawa, possessed a massive power that even she couldn't control, forcing her to abandon her previous life and hold up as a nun in a convent. In order to find her and eliminate the pain, she first attempted to kill active ESPers before deciding to round up and gas all ESPers in Japan, including Himiko's sister Kamiko. With no other choice, Himiko came to their aid, fighting Hedrian directly in a massive battle of magic vs. psychic ability before her powers shorted out, nearly allowing Hedrian to kill her before Sun Vulcan saved her life and forced Hedrian to retreat, her headaches and pain likewise gone due to the calming of Himiko's ability. After the arrival of Inazuma Ginga in pursuit of his former partner Amazon Killer, she began a multi-tiered operation to use both the outlaw and Hell Saturn to turn them against each other, using her subordinate to feed support to Inazuma Ginga while shooting predictions to Hell Saturn that "one of his own will take him down". Ultimately the Black Magma leader and the space pirate turned against one another, with Inazuma Ginga killing Hell Saturn and thus ending his reign. With his death, Queen Hedrian was quickly elected to be Black Magma's new leader, returning her to a position of supreme power once again. Yet regardless of Hedrian finally becoming a queen once again, her actions were not without consequence. Inazuma Ginga began to plot to take advantage of the planet's resources, primarily Sun Vulcan Robo, in hopes of conquering Earth for himself. Further, Hell Saturn was not quite dead, with his ghost "brought back" into a physical form by Black Magma's true leader, The Omnipotent God, to haunt her for what she had done. Both Hell Saturn and the Omnipotent God plotted against Hedrian and preventing her from having success, giving her sleepless nights, even sabotaging a Monger creation in hopes of proving that she wasn't able to get away with what she had done. However, the Omnipotent God's greatest act in trying to bring in Hedrian was the manipulation of the robotic heart Hell Saturn gave her prior, making it start to rust, which would kill her. Feeling the pressure to prove herself to the Omnipotent God while defying its decision to punish her for her actions, the witch began to use her Vader magic once again to summon Misa Arashiyama to Iron Claw Castle, under the pretenses of making her a ritual sacrifice to appease the god. However, just as Hedrian prepared to strike a dagger into Misa's heart, her mechanical heart finally gave out, and she stumbled to her throne before dying for good. Queen Hedrian appears one final time as a ghost within the Omnipotent God's chamber as it torments Sun Vulcan to surrender; she vanishes into oblivion after the master that "revived" her is killed. Abilities Queen Hedrian is a powerful user and manipulator of magic, using the power she possesses to attack her enemies. During Denziman, her main abilities generally involve using magic on the sidelines to assist in whatever she wishes to accomplish, including drawing out certain Vader Monsters when required to or to use it in coordination with the abilities of another to enhance their power. By the time of Sun Vulcan, her powers are more pro-active, showing her as a capable fighter when pushed to do so and with the ability to force people to come to her and do as she commands, as she does to Misa Arashiyama during her final gambit against the will of the Omnipotent God. Turboranger clipshow Queen Hedrian appears in the clips from Denshi Sentai Denziman seen in the first episode of Kousoku Sentai Turboranger. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Queen Hedrian is one of several past Super Sentai villains that appear in clips in the anniversary special Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Monsters *Shabonlar (2) (First Vader Monster, and by extension First Monster Overall) *Chikagerilar (3) *Rupankamelar (4) *Higekitakolar (6) *Umitsular (7) *Deadbolar (17) *Hamigakilar (24) *Saxophonelar (33) *Akumalar (39) *Ninpolar (42) *Sakkalar (48) (Final Vader Monster) *Devil Monger (5) (First Monger) *Machine Monger (6) *Baseball Monger (7) *Diamond Monger (12) *Time Monger (15) *Vaulting Box Monger (16) *Gas Monger (17) *Hungry Monger (26) *Crystal Monger (28) *Rose Monger (Red Rose Fencer) (29) *Crab Monger (33) *Curse Monger (34) *Satan Monger (36 & 37) *Centipede Monger (39) *Dragon Monger (42) *Mummy Monger (48) (Final Monger, and by extension Final Monster Overall) Akibaranger In the ending narration of episode 5 of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger, Hiroyo Hakase says that for her, Queen Hedrian is the strongest female villain in the history of Super Sentai. Hedrian's return is mentioned in episode 3 of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season Tsuu, where the chronicle is used as a cover story Tsu Shogun invented for ©Na to explain her return. .]] When ©Na replaces the ''Super Sentai Series with her own Super ©Na Series, she takes Hedrian's place in Extra Dimensional Queen ©Na vs. the Denshi Sentai. Notes *Machiko Soga, would later play Witch Bandora in Zyuranger, Rita Repulsa in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Heavenly Arch Saint Magiel in Magiranger. *Despite the death of Machiko Soga, there were plans for Queen Hedrian to feature as part of Dai-Zangyack in the 2012 film Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen.Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen Pamphlet Interview *Hedrian is the only major character to appear in two seasons. *Although Marvel Comics did not have as direct an influence on Denziman as they did on previous season Battle Fever J, they did have an influence in Queen Hedrian, with her color schemes and design based on Hela, a goddess villainess of Marvel hero Thor. *There was also a Queen Hedrian in Red Sonja. Conception * was designed by character designer Ryuu Noguchi. Appearances Category:Sentai Villains Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Vader Clan Category:Machine Empire Black Magma